Episode 3: Deception (TV Series)
"Deception" is the third episode of the ''Quantum Break'' television series and the fourth and final part of Act 3 in the video game. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 9:29PM. Plot Story Setting the Board Charlie Wincott pauses his flight from the Monarch troops with the other harnesses. He took off his harness and put it on under his clothing to hide it before continuing to run. When Charlie arrives at the Monarch Mansion to speak with Martin Hatch, Martin is preoccupied with putting eyedrops into his eyes. Hatch questions Charlie on the Lifeboat Protocol. Hatch tells Charlie what it is and that it's for essential personnel. Charlie asks if he is on the list of people who will be on it, but Hatch tells him "not under Paul Serene's lead". Hatch tells Charlie that Serene is choosing to let time end rather than fix it. Hatch tells Charlie about the CFR, and if Hatch had access, Hatch would take over Monarch, and Charlie would be his "right hand man". Charlie explains he needs to go back to Monarch and sort this out by going back to HQ. Hatch tells him that whilst the island is on lockdown, there is a supply tunnel under the bay that Charlie can use to get back to HQ. At 9:52PM at Monarch HQ, Paul Serene is walking through the corridors with a chronon scientist who tells him that time really is breaking down faster than they thought. The scientist tells Serene that the Joyce field will most likely collapse within eight hours. Time stutters again, as Serene looks at everybody frozen and walks away. Charlie makes it towards a bridge and as he crosses it, he encounters Fiona Miller and Liam Burke following behind him. Charlie tells the two about the lifeboat protocol, unbeknownst to Fiona and Liam that he is on speaker with Hatch and tells the two that Charlie can get all three of them on the list to the lifeboat protocol. Liam threatens Charlie, which causes Charlie to threaten Liam back. Liam reacts to this and winds him, and tells Charlie about his pregnant wife and tells him to not threaten him again. The three then continue to make their way towards Monarch HQ. At 9:58PM, Charlie, Liam and Fiona make their way down a ladder into the tunnels under Gull Island. Planting Evidence At 10:02PM back at Dr. Kim's laboratory, Hatch can be seen using a finger print of Sofia Amaral's to enter. |-|Quantum Ripple= As Hatch walks in, an audio book can be heard over the radio system, though the troops do not know what it is or where it is coming from. Hatch takes a chair and brings it to the machine that Henry Kim is trapped inside. He tells him that he has come to free him, and Hatch begins to leave the laboratory. He walks out and pushes a button, which causes the laboratory to explode, and killing anybody else inside it. Charlie, Liam and Fiona continue to walk through the tunnels when time stutters again. Liam and Fiona freeze while Charlie moves freely due to his harness. He gets a close look at the two, and contemplates leaving them behind, though he decides to wait it out with them. As the stutter collapses, the lights begin to flicker and a loud noise can be heard from above, as they realize they are under the bay. Soon water begins to rush into the tunnels, and the three run to the end, break open the gate and exit the tunnels. They find their way into a construction yard, but Liam is shot in the shoulder by Carlo. Charlie talks his way out of being shot too, and leaves with Fiona, leaving Carlo to deal with Liam. As Charlie and Fiona walk out of sight, Fiona punches Charlie in the face and gets into a Monarch car. The two argue, but Fiona leaves Charlie behind. Things Come to a Head Carlo ends a telephone call he had been having, and talks to Liam's supposedly lifeless body. He takes the gun from Liam and kneels down to his level, and threatens his wife. Liam reacts to this, and uses the knife hidden in his shoe to slice Carlo's throat open. Liam stands up and takes back his gun and shoots three shots at Carlo's body. At 11:16PM at Monarch HQ, Hatch tells Serene that Dr. Kim's laboratory has been destroyed and Commander Davis and his men are all dead, and that Jack Joyce and Beth Wilder are to blame. Serene begins to hallucinate visions through time, and asks about his treatments, which also got destroyed in the explosion. Serene blames Hatch for it, though Hatch shows Serene logs on who had entered Dr Kim's lab, who is shown to be Sofia Amaral, though Serene does not know this had been falsified by Hatch who had been using Amaral's fingerprint. |-|Amaral= Serene leaves the room, not willing to believe that Sofia Amaral could do this as Hatch follows. Serene claims that Jack and Beth had forced her to do this, and believes Amaral is trying to help him. Serene enters the lab where the CFR is located, and begins to activate the Lifeboat Protocol. Hatch then walks away in disappointment. Cars can be seen all throughout Riverport, as Monarch specialists are picked up and taken to the safe room without their families. |-|Hatch= Hatch pinpoints all the blame on Amaral, claiming that she knew where all his treatments were kept and wanted to destroy them all. Serene clarifies how much he needs her found, and will decide her fate when she is found. Liam finds his way to Riverport Hospital at 11:59PM where Emily Burke works. He walks towards her station, where she can see her talking to Gibson. Liam insists that the two of them need to go, though Gibson stops them, causing Liam and Gibson to get into a fight. The fight ends with Liam strangling Gibson with an air tube, killing him. Liam reacts in pain to his previous gunshot wound, as Emily looks at him in horror. Emily then runs out of the hospital, as Liam follows behind trying to stop her. He stops her, and tries to convince her why he does what he does. Though it is not what she wants to hear, she agrees to go with him to Monarch HQ. Paul can be seen standing inside Monarch HQ, looking at the records to Dr Kim's lab, and has a vision of Hatch being taken into custody. He then hears his mobile ring and is told by the trooper on the phone that he has information about Hatch. Serene then tells the trooper that he wants Hatch apprehended. Episode Gallery |-|Stills= Paul_and_Martin_(Episde_3)-01.jpg|Martin Hatch and Paul Serene in Episode 3, "Deception" (Amaral) Paul_and_Martin_(Episode_3)-02.png|Martin Hatch and Paul Serene in Episode 3, "Deception" (Amaral) Paul_Serene_(Episode_3)-01.png|Paul Serene in Episode 3, "Deception" (Amaral) |-|Screenshots= Martin_Hatch_(Episode_3)-01.png|Martin Hatch in Episode 3, "Deception" Video Gallery Quantum Break Episode 3 - Deception (Hatch)|Episode 3, "Deception" ("Hatch" and " Business" Junctions) Quantum Break Alternative Content - Episode 3 (Amaral)|Junction 3 (Amaral/Hatch) and 2 (Personal/Business) differences in Episode 3, "Deception" Category:Act 3 Category:Quantum Break (TV series)